


Closet Space

by puppyuke (svana_vrika)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/puppyuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has their special place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 for a quick fic challenge for the defunct Yahoo! group, A Dragons Lair. Betaed by Seshats_Prodigy, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Yu-gi-Oh! and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi. No spoilers of which I'm aware.

It was dark and cramped, but they didn’t care. They were away from the prying eyes of their peers and senseis and, truth be told, they were so tightly pressed together that space wasn’t really an issue. Hands deftly unfastened buttons and flies as mouths crashed together, the lovers’ actions not rushed, but perfectly choreographed for the amount of time they had. 

 

They’d been doing this since the beginning of their relationship; as a matter of fact, their first time together had been in that very same closet. It had started when one of their infamous fights had taken a different turn, and Jou had actually managed to pin _Seto_ to the locker for once. Cobalt and amber eyes had widened in surprise, and then the brunette’s had darkened- which, of course, Jounouchi had picked up on right away. Having long had a crush of his own on the taller teen, he’d grinned seductively and had gone to step closer, only to find himself pulled away and given detention by an _extremely_ irate principal. 

By the time Jou had looked back to Kaiba, the other had vanished, which had only added to his disgruntled state. Muttering under his breath, he’d stalked down the deserted hall toward his next class, only to find himself being jerked into a nearby cleaning closet by a beyond horny Kaiba Seto. After much groping and some _extremely_ hot and passionate kissing, Jou had ended up fucking Seto’s brains out- much to his euphoric surprise and the brunette’s delight.

Despite the fact that they’d been together for going on eight months now, had come out to the press, and had made love in more places than either of them could recall, they still returned to ‘their closet’ at least once a week- usually when Seto had been pre-excused for a business meeting- so as not to draw too much suspicion. There was something about the tawdriness of it all- the sneaking away, the hiding, the off-chance of being caught- that got them off quick and hard, which was perfect when balancing the fine line between a good fuck and Jou ending up in detention. As it was, they’d developed several shortcuts; both males had stopped wearing underwear _long_ ago, and Jou had taken to wearing his uniform neatly buttoned to the collar, concealing the fact that he was bare underneath- as was Seto. Water, wash cloths, and a bottle of each male’s cologne were now standard items in the brunette’s ‘untouchable’ attaché and, with a single key-press on Kaiba’s cell phone, a limo bearing fresh uniforms would appear in less than a minute- for those instances when their passion got the better of them and they needed more than washcloths and cologne in order to be presentable again.

But, at that moment, such trivialities were all but forgotten, the lovers’ minds focused solely on each other. Hands and mouths grew more aggressive as the two backed further into the room, instinctively ducking around a shelf and into the far corner without missing a beat in their erotic routine. As he had done countless times before, Seto made to drop to his knees to lubricate Jou’s shaft with his mouth, only to have the blonde stop him before he could. 

“I jus’ realized,” Jou explained when he saw the other’s questioning glance, “All th’ times we’ve fucked in here, you’ve never taken me.” He nuzzled into Seto’s neck, his hands deftly fondling the brunette’s cock and balls, his fingers spreading the oozing pre-cum over the massive length. “That doesn’t hardly seem fair ta either of us, ne? I mean, jus’ ‘cause that’s how it was th’ _first_ time we…” 

Before he could finish, Jou found his hands pinned above his head, his mouth being ravaged by an _extremely_ turned on Seto. “Turn around,” the taller male rasped once he broke away from the kiss, hissing in pleasure when the blonde immediately complied. “You’re such a _slut_ , Katsuya,” he half moaned, half growled when his lover stuck his ass out and wriggled it enticingly. 

“Only for you, Baby,” Jou purred, his eyes gleaming in the darkness as he cast a wanton glance over his shoulder. “Now, come on an’… Oh, _fuck_ yeah!” he groaned when he found himself suddenly filled, his body readily- almost eagerly- accepting the brunette’s substantial dick. Neither wanting, nor needing, any time to adjust, he deliberately tightened his passage, eliciting a needy moan from his partner. 

Despite their best intentions, when Seto started to thrust, neither male could keep silent. Even though they shared the top equally, Jounouchi had been right, and the fact that it _was_ their first time like this in ‘their’ place increased both males’ arousal to a near fevered pitch. Nuzzling into Jou’s neck and nipping harshly, Seto fucked him hard and fast, each gasped cry from the blonde eliciting a growl of pleasure deep in his throat. All too soon, the brunette felt his stomach draw tight. Reaching around the blonde’s slender waist, he grasped Jou’s cock, his strokes matching each pulse of his come as he released deep inside his lover’s body. Before he could stop it, a wordless shout of pleasure escaped Jounouchi’s lips, his own seed spurting over Seto’s hand when the taller male held him tight and ground relentlessly against his prostate. 

“Oto-san, what was that?” 

“I don’t... Hnn… Excuse me a moment, Taki-san.” Jou felt his cock harden again and he rocked back against his lover when he heard the first voice approach the door, barely holding back a whimper of excitement when he heard the knob begin to turn, its progress stopped immediately by a whisper soft beep, and the click of the lock engaging. 

“How odd!” Oto-san exclaimed, his voice growing faint as he moved away from the door. “I could have sworn that the noise came from in there, but the door appears to be jammed…”

“Fuckin’ tease,” the blonde growled playfully once the principal’s and vice-principal’s voices could no longer be heard. “I thought for sure that maybe _this_ time…” He groaned lowly when his words were silenced by a punishing thrust to his prostate. “Mmm… never mind…”

Seto chuckled lowly, having- as always- gotten the exact result he’d desired. Maybe one day, when they were ready to give up ‘their spot’, he’d let the door open. Hell, it’d be worth it just to see the looks on the bakas’ faces when they not only realized what was going on, but that they’d been duped however many times, as well. But, for now… The remote to the automatic door lock he’d installed slipped to the floor with a clatter as he grasped Jou’s hips, once again roughly plundering the blonde’s lithe body. He realized that by going a second round, his lover would surely end up with detention. But, they both knew that Seto would more than make it up to him, and besides, the blonde was acing the section they were on in his next class. If there was one thing Jounouchi Katsuya needed _no_ help or instruction on, it was the basics of human sexuality.


End file.
